Even Doctors Get Broken Hearts
by lightmylumiere
Summary: Valentine's day is rolling around... and it takes a patient to break it to House what love his and that sometimes it needs to be chased. One-shot, Huddy. R&R please!


*Valentine's day is creeping around the corner.  
>Or should I say next Tuesday. Valentine's day applies to people already in a relationship, and this year that is not me.<br>Sage statement for Valentine's day: it is a holiday based on the emotion of love, used for stores to make bucketloads of money, and a cheap excuse to get a kiss from your girlfriend or boyfriend to make your single friends jealous. I'm done with my rant. I vote I continue to the story.  
>Valentine's day... For Cuddy and House.*<p>

Even Doctors Get Broken Hearts

It was another fine day at PPTH. Cuddy sat at her desk as the afternoon hours crept up on her. House limped into her office, his cane tapping the carpet as quickly as his feet. She had a file on her desk. "You requested to see me?" He asked. But it was less of a question and more of a 'what-the-hell-do-you-want' question.  
>"You have a case." She answered the 'not-really-a-question' question.<br>"Usually you'd drop it off in my office." He hinted.  
>"You weren't in your office." Cuddy stated. "Which is funny, if you knew I'd go to your office first..."<br>House looked at her with surprise. "Oh, you got me. I was in the clinic."  
>"Very funny, House." She chuckled. "But this case is important. Get your team on it."<p>

"These symptoms all indicate something poisoned." Chase stated obviously. "The vomiting, the hallucinations."  
>"Drugs can also cause hallucinations." Foreman pointed out.<br>"But his tox screen was clear." Chase continued.  
>House avoided the conversation. "Where's Cameron to fight with you two?"<br>"She's sick." Foreman answered.  
>"Likely excuse. Recently she's come up with better solutions than you two." House scoffed. "Foreman, go interrogate the patient. Chase, go search the house." The two stood to leave. "Wait!" They turned back around on their heels. "Chase go interrogate the GIRLFRIEND and Foreman go search the house."<br>"What about the patient?"  
>"I can handle a hallucinating man." House's sarcasm ran strongly. "He'll probably believe I'm a demon eating his soul."<p>

"You have had poisoned... chocolates." House told his patient.  
>"Can that be treated before the end of the day? I have a date tonight." The patient explained. "And I'm sure you want to get home to your family before the end of the holiday."<br>"Do I _LOOK _like I have a family waiting for me at home?"  
>"You never know, sir. I just assumed-"<br>"If you stay quiet it will make this go along a lot quicker. Besides, I don't want to hear about your 'loving girlfriend' or 'beautiful wife' or both." House scoffed  
>"Doctor, if I may, why are you so annoyed with the fact that I'm happily in love with my girlfriend?" The patient asked. "She came in here saying a doctor interviewed her and made her very uncomfortable. I can't help but notice that guy is you."<br>"I don't have a problem with Valentine's day, and you're only thinking this because you've just sobered up from your hallucinations you've been having all morning."  
>"You wouldn't be so bitter if you saw what I see." The patient told him. "There has to be someone you feel very deeply towards."<br>_There is_, House thought, _and I just can't risk her saying no. _"Why do you care?"  
>"Ask that person out to dinner or something."<br>"And why do _you _want to help me so bad?"  
>"Even doctors get broken hearts."<p>

He had put on a collared shirt and his dress pants, swung a blazer over his shirt. The voice in the back of his head was telling him _go get a tie, she'll want to see you in a tie. _That voice almost sounded like the nagging voice of Wilson.  
>She slid into her red dress, a stunning red knee-length dress with a halter neck and a sparkling belt around the waist. Her curls were pinned back neatly, a few hanging beside her cheeks. She grabbed her black heels and smoothed the dress as she looked herself over in the mirror, pushing in the diamond chandelier earrings she had gotten so many years before. There. Now she was beautiful.<br>"Wow, Cuddy, you look exquisite." He told her.  
>"And to you, House." She smiled gingerly. "Greg." Calling him by his first name was so odd to her. She hadn't used it in so long, it was like a foreign language.<br>"Lisa..." He smiled just as big as the Cheshire Cat grin. "Let's go on to dinner."  
>"Greg, why did you ask me to dinner tonight?" She asked, curious for the answer.<br>"Because someone once told me that even doctors get broken hearts, and neither of us are going to end up like that."

*Fluffy one shot. Had to get some pre-Valentine's day fluff in there somehow. Review please!*


End file.
